Comfort and a New love
by SilverMoonleaf
Summary: Draco and Harry begin to discover some things--deep friendship, love, and passion. Slash. *not finished*


First Harry Potter slashfic. Hope you like it; it's pretty short but still sweet. I just felt like writing a Draco/Harry ficcy, since I love them so much. ^_^ Oh yeah, this takes place in their sixth year. Please R/R! -- SilverMoonleaf  
  
Harry Potter sat quietly in the Astronomy Tower. He was hurting, his mind was a chaos and he needed someone to comfort him. . .except that no one would.  
  
He had just gotten in a fight with Ron, telling him that he needed to back off from Harry's private issues. He told Ron that it was his decision what he desired, not Ron's. So what if he found interest in. . .guys?  
  
So Harry sat there, sulking, trying to pry his thoughts away from the fight he had had. At first he had looked for Hermione for comfort, but of course she was busy doing her homework and marvelous necessary studies.  
  
Sighing, the raven-haired boy ran his hands through his untamed hair, while staring outside the window. He sat silently on the windowsill, hiding under his invisibility cloak. After getting uninterested of sitting there and trying not to feel sorry for himself, he leaned up against the ridge and closed his eyes.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"I cannot believe them!" Huffed a very stuck-up voice. The blond Slytherin treaded heavily along the hallway, flipping his bangs back out of his eyes.  
  
"They actually except me too. . .? Idiots, losers, bogey picking freaks!" He hollered. "I am not some kind of person people mess with, especially in a game of Truth or Dare!" Draco turned left in the Slytherin house heading towards the Astronomy Tower. "Maybe I finally get some peace and quiet there. However, I shall tell no one."  
  
He continued to pace on, until he reached the stairs that led up to the floor he was heading. As he was walking up the spiral staircase, he began to calm down, thinking how much of a scum he was. No, no! He wouldn't think that! He was a Malfoy, he should be proud. 'Sigh. . .but I don't want to be. . .Damb I need somebody'. Draco considered to himself as he finally reached his destination.  
  
He opened the door to the room, making it creak slightly just to make sure no one was in there. When he swung the door open, he discovered he was alone. . .or so he thought.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Harry's eyes fluttered open as he saw a shadow walking and hustling about the room. He blinked a few times before making certain it was Malfoy-good god. Why was he in here?  
  
He watched Draco with careful eyes as the blond slumped down onto the sofa chaise that was not to from where Harry was sitting.  
  
Draco sighed, relaxing into the chair, which made Harry's blood pulse. 'Why am I feeling so strange around my worst rival? I have to stop this,' Thought Harry. He pulled the invisibility cloak closer around him so that Draco would defenitly not see him sitting there. However, it wasn't a good idea. . .for Harry's book that he was carrying to red slipped out from under his feet and straight onto the ground.  
  
To his surprise, Draco jumped and tensed, looking at the book. Harry couldn't help but grin and even smirk and Draco's actions. Draco sweeped his hair behind his ears before staring vacantly at the windowsill. 'Oh god,' The Gryffindor thought. 'Please don't see me, don't get up!'  
  
Draco did just that, standing up casually and walking haughty over to where the book fell. He bent down and picked the book up to inspect it. It caught no interest in him it all, so he threw the book across the room. This made Harry a little irritated, but not that much because of the weird 'love' feelings going through him.  
  
Then to his horror, Draco spun around and looked like he was staring straight at Harry. He gulped, trying to stay as still as possible. He knew the cloak was invisible-but it was made out of fabric, so it just might show when he moved to quickly. Or even worse, if he made a sound and Draco heard it.  
  
"Hello, Potter." The cold voice spoke. Harry winced, but still had feelings of feelings affection and yet was furious. Harry was quite taken aback when Draco began moving towards him.  
  
"I know your there," He drawled. "I hear you breathing." Harry sighed, knowing he would have to give up sooner or later. He pulled the cloak off and found himself staring right into a pair of silvery-gray eyes. Draco actually smirked, shaking his head and turning around on his heel to go sit back on the couch.  
  
"So what, that's all your going to do? You aren't going to punch me in the face or fight me?" Harry asked sarcastically.  
  
Draco sneered. "Well, if you don't shut up I would be more than happy to injure you." His eyes met Harry's in a holding gaze. "What are you doing here, anyway?" He asked in a nasty tone. Harry rolled his eyes and leaned up against the sill again.  
  
"Gee, it really sounds like you care." Another sneer from Draco. "I don't," He replied. "I just want to know why you're at my Astronomy Tower." Harry scoffed and laughed. "Your Astonomy Tower? I don't see your name labled here." The blond did not find this funny. He frowned, trying to completely pay no attention to Harry. . .Though he knew he couldn't.  
  
The two turned away from each other, bringing a long silence with them. Harry heaved a sigh, looking out the window at the stars. He would try to sneak a glimpse at Draco every now and then, but the Slytherin would watch him. Harry secretly thought about him, 'He is so handsome. . .No! No, no, no! What am I saying?!'  
  
Knowing he wouldn't want to be here with his rival any longer, Harry stood up out of the place he was sitting and grabbed his things. His robes swished around as he walked towards the doorway, but didn't get very far because there was Draco-blocking it. Harry rolled his eyes again, scowling. "Get out of my way, Draco."  
  
Draco smirked. A very sly smirk. He stood over Harry; his eyes piercing down into the bright emerald ones. Harry gulped, trying to slide downwards so that he could get out of Draco's gaze, but Draco snatched his wrist.  
  
"Let go of me!" Harry shouted, pushing away from him. Oh, but if Draco only knew he wanted him to hold him. . . "I don't think so." And with those words, Draco leant down and captured Harry's mouth in a firm kiss.  
  
Oh how long Harry had wanted this! He didn't resist, knowing that this would probably be the only time he would be able to kiss Draco. He moaned softly as the Slytherin slipped his tongue into Harry's mouth, gently massaging. However Harry didn't seem to be the only one enjoying the kiss- Draco smiled, letting go of Harry's wrists and replacing them the Harry's waist.  
  
He pulled Harry close, embracing him while he kissed him. Suddenly and much to Harry's dissapointment, Draco pushed away and turned back to him. He wiped his mouth as if acting like he hadn't wanted to kiss the raven- haired boy. He panted, then tired hard regain his arrogance as he spun around to look at Harry. Though he couldn't. He had felt something too in that kiss.  
  
"I. . .Well, you see here, Potter. . . Ummm. . ." Harry smiled. He had never heard Draco stutter at a loss of words. The boys face turned light pink, which looked absolutely adorable.  
  
"Why did you kiss me?" Asked Harry. Draco tried to glare, but simply couldn't. He fought back some very unexpected tears.  
  
"Because. . .Oh for God's sake Potter, it was just a kiss!" He spat. Harry on the other hand, decided this might and could possibly be the right time to tell Draco about his true feelings. "Draco. . ." Harry began. He placed a hand on the other boy's shoulder gently. Flabbergasted again by Draco, he took Harry's hand and held it tightly. He heard sniffles coming from the silver eyes Slytherin, which made Harry want even more to hold him.  
  
Harry walked around Draco, still holding onto his hand. They both sat on the sofa. Harry looked right into Draco's eyes meaningfully, but Draco was too upset to meet them. He took his hand away from Harry's and looked away. Harry then spoke very gently, "Draco? I need to tell you something." A silent yet still could be heard whisper came from Draco. "What. . .?"  
  
"I came up here to think about my life and thoughts. I am having a lot of. . .issues, I guess you could say. And the main thing. . .Well, the only thing. . .Was about you."  
  
Draco gradually twisted around to Harry, but still didn't not look up at him. "Do you understand what I mean?" Draco nodded very diminutively. "You know why, Draco?" Draco shook his head. Harry gently laid one hand on the blond's shoulder, and the other one on his chin. He tilted it upwards, looking straight into the beautiful silver eyes. They looked at each other confusedly for a while, until Draco frowned once again and tried to back away but Harry held him with a firm grip.  
  
"Do you know why, Draco?" He took Draco's pale hand and held it in his own. "Because I love you." The Slytherin's eyes filled with tears and he lunged forwards and warpped his arms around Harry's waist. He embraced him tightly, resting his head on the crook of his neck. They held each toher like that for a while, not speaking, but just comforting. Draco slowly pushed back a little to look at Harry.  
  
"Why, though? Why me?" Harry just laughed. "Why? Why do you think, Draco? You more than I deserve of course. . . I love you. I really do. For your personalitly and thoughts, for your loving features and of course, your interest in wizardry." Draco smiled. He bit his lip and chuckled, "Malfoy's aren't supposed to be sappy, or cry.." "Who cares." Harry replied.  
  
"Harry, I. . .I love you too. That's why I came up here. I wanted to see you, hold you, find comfort in your arms because I was hurting. Oh Harry, I'm so sorry I've been so cruel to you and your friends!" Harry tried to speak but Draco put a finger to his lips. "I'm not finished. I have something to ask you. I know it's a bit spur of the moment, but. . . Would you be my boyfriend?"  
  
"Of course, Draco! What makes you think I wouldn't want to be dating you, kissing you, hav. . .Never mind." The blond haired Slytherin grinned. They then both shared another kiss, and this one was much more passionate. Draco pulled Harry down on top of him while running long, slender fingers down his back. Harry shivered delighted at his soft touch. Harry returned the favor by unbuttoning the first three buttons of Draco's silk shirt, placing his hand on the light skin there. He then bent his head and kissed Draco's collar bone, causing the other boy to moan, pulling Harry closer.  
  
When Draco began to try and remove Harry's shirt, Harry pulled away. "Maybe. . .Maybe we should wait and do this elsewhere? I mean, we just confessed our love and now we're making out." Harry said grinning slightly. Draco nodded and placed a quick French kiss on Harry's mouth. Harry couln't help but giggle.  
  
"Of course, Harry. I don't want to rush you into anything."  
  
"No, you aren't. . .But Draco, do you want to walk with me down back to our School Houses?"  
  
"You bet."  
  
So they both linked arms and with one more kiss headed downstairs.  
  
Wee! Cute! You think their relationship will work out?? We'll just have to wait and see. . . I'm going to continue this; I will have the next chapter up very very soon. But don't worry-it won't always we this sappy. There will be plently of drama and ooh. . .more kissy wissy sexy scenes, much more powerful than these and my other slash fic. Well, R/R please! Buh-bye! --SilverMoonleaf 


End file.
